


Eyes Off The Merchandise

by LadyCizzle



Series: MINE! [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embarrassed Catherine, Embarrassed Danny, Jealous Steve, M/M, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine accidentally sees Danny naked.  Steve is not pleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Off The Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year folks. Thought I start off the new year right and post all this stories just lying around on my hard drive. Someone suggested that I write more Jealous Steve fics and thus this story was born along with a few others so I have decided to start a new series.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the show at all 
> 
> Author's Note: Not beta'd and no spoilers for anything

It was early in the morning when Catherine pulled into Steve's driveway. It had been three months since she last saw her lover and waves of excitement and nervousness flowed through her. Her departure was sudden, leaving as soon as the job was offered to her. After leaving the Navy and losing Billy Catherine felt lost. Her position at Five-0 helped a little but once Kono had come back and been fully reinstated she once again found herself without a purpose. Sure she liked working at Five-0 but she knew that she was simply a replacement until Kono could return. So gracefully she gave back the badge and spent a few weeks trying to decide where she wanted her life to go. Finally an old friend offered her a job to work for the CIA as an analyst and immediately knew it was the best move for her. So, with Steve's support, she took the job and immediately headed to DC for training. The pair parted as friends but she knew that she would always have a place in Steve's heart and bed. Now she was back in Hawaii for a short while and she wanted to spend the time she had with Steve.

As she walked up the driveway, passing by Steve's truck, she stopped momentarily and wondered how he would feel seeing her again. Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head she continued her journey. Using her key, she silently slipped inside the house and checked to see if he was downstairs. Once she saw that he was not downstairs she made her way upstairs and quickly and quietly as she could. Entering the bedroom she was disappointed to find that she hadn't caught him in bed. In fact the bed was neatly made and the room empty. However, at the sound of the shower running a wryly smile spread across her face. Catching Steve naked in the shower was way better than finding him asleep in bed. Stripping out of her clothes, she quietly walked to the bathroom, pushed her door open, and crept closer to the shower. With one hand on her hip, she grabbed the curtain and hurriedly pulled it all the way back.

"Well hello sailor," she grinned mischievously at the sight of the naked body in front of her. The smile, however, disappeared when she realized that the body she was currently looking at didn't belong to Steve. No, it belonged to one Detective Danny Williams who's mouth was currently hanging open in shock and embarrassment. For a few silent seconds neither of them moved, not until Danny waved a hand towards the curtain which Catherine still had gripped tightly in her hand.

"Um," stuttered Danny as he waited for her to let the shower curtain go which she ultimately did.

"Right," she gasped, closing the curtain rapidly as her cheeks flooded with the heat of embarrassment. Catherine couldn't believe that she saw Danny completely unclothed and wet. That's when she realized that she too was completely naked as well. "I am so sorry. I didn't...I didn't know you were here and I thought you were Steve. And oh my god I am really sorry," she cried as she grabbed the towel on the sink and used it to cover her body.

"Ah, it's okay. Accidents happen," Danny replied, shyly peaking his head out so Catherine could see the soft smile on his face. He was happy to see that she grabbed the towel and used it to cover herself. "Seriously no harm done. You're not the first person to walk in on me while I was in that bathroom," stated Danny as his cheeks flushed once more at the confession. "Sisters, know what I mean." When Catherine remained silent Danny changed the subject. "So you were looking for Steve huh."

Catherine let out a nervous snort as she held the towel tight around her. "I was, hoping to surprise him with my return but obviously he's not here and I'm completely ashamed of myself. So on that note I'm just gonna go and catch Steve another time."

"Are you sure? I'm almost finished. I could make us some coffee," he offered but Catherine immediately waved him off.

"Definitely sure," was all she said as she turned around and hurriedly made her way into the bedroom. Once she was dressed she ran down the stairs and out of the house. In fact she didn't stop running until she was safely inside her car where once inside she banged her head against the steering wheel. Nothing could erase the embarrassment she felt at letting Danny see her naked nor the act of discovering Danny naked in the shower and she knew that no matter how long she lived it would be a sight that she never forget.

It was a slow day at the office. For once the criminals in Hawaii decided to take the day off leaving the team available to catch up on paperwork. Well Danny was using his time to do paperwork. He had no idea what his partner or other members of his team were doing. Signing his name at the bottom of another case report Danny turned to see what Steve was doing in his office. The other man seemed to be concentrating very hard as he stared at his computer. Danny concluded that Steve could either be doing paperwork or playing Solitaire. Danny had his money on Solitaire. Standing up, ready to confront Steve for being a slacker, the door opened and in walked Catherine carrying a box of treats. Suddenly memories from earlier that day poured into his mind and his face instantly went red.

He watched from his office as other members rushed out of their officers to greet the formal Navy officer turned CIA analyst with warm embraces. Steve was the first one to notice Danny wasn't standing next to him and turned to him with a raised brow. At that very moment Catherine looked over at him as well and their eyes met briefly before their heads turned away. Danny looked up again to find three pairs of eyes staring at him curiously. Realizing he didn't have a choice he slowly made his way out of his office and over to the rest of the group. Giving Catherine a tentative smile, he patted her shoulder gently.

"Nice to have you back," he replied softly before turning his gaze down to the ground.

"Thanks," stuttered Catherine, not even bothering to look at Danny.

The rest of the team watched as the pair continued acting strange around each other. While Danny stood at least two feet away from his former team-member at all times, Catherine wouldn't look in Danny's direction at all. The actions from the two were causing Steve, Kono, and Chin to become extremely suspicious about the behavior. It didn't help that Danny was barely talking and when he did speak to Catherine it was indirectly, relaying the question to Steve first. It finally came to a head when both Catherine and Danny reached for a donut at the same time causing their hands to brush momentarily. Catherine pulled back as though she had been burned and her face flushed red.

"Alright what the hell is going on with you two," growled Steve as he glared at both Danny and Catherine.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Why would you thinking something was wrong?" replied both Catherine and Danny which only caused Steve to glare even harder.

"You're lying. If everything was fine you wouldn't be acting so strange. You," he turned pointing at Catherine, "Won't even look at Danny and when you accidently touched his hand you looked like you wanted to bolt." Steve then turned his attention to Danny. "And you, you look like you're scared of her all the sudden. Did something happen between you two that I don't know about?"

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad. I mean it's not like you saw each other naked or anything," Kono laughed at the statement but stopped when she saw the red faces of both Catherine and Danny. "Oh my god," she shrieked loudly. "Seriously."

Both Chin and Steve's mouth's dropped in shock.

"Wow," was all Chin said while Steve remained quiet.

"You saw him naked," was the first thing Steve barked at Catherine when he began speaking again.

Catherine threw up her hands in defense. "Hey now it was an accident. We didn't mean to see each other naked."

"Yeah," agreed Danny with a nod. "I was in the shower, minding my own business when Catherine, who is naked herself, pulls the curtain back and is like "Hello Sailor'."

"In my defense I thought you were Steve."

"That doesn't explain why you were naked."

"Like I said I thought he was you. Besides it's not like I haven't surprised you in the shower before," she shrugged casually.

"That was different, we were together then."

"What the hell is your problem Steve?" hissed Catherine as she stared at Steve confused. "I said it was an accident." When he only let out a huff in response she became even more confused. She didn't understand why he was so upset at her for seeing Danny's naked body but held no anger towards Danny who saw her naked as well. "You know, he saw me naked as well. Why are you so mad at me but not at him?" she asked, pointing at the blond as she spoke. "Why was he even in your shower to begin with?" Steve remained stoic, not answering her questions which only made her push harder for answers. "Enlighten me Steve," she growled, crossing her arms. "Why is it not okay for me to see Danny naked?"

"Because he's my boyfriend," Steve yelled out as he roughly ran his hands across his face. "He's my boyfriend alright."

"I am?" asked Danny completely surprised.

"Since when?" questioned Chin with a soft grin.

"I knew it," cried Kono, punching Chin happily in the shoulder.

"Are you kidding me!" shouted Catherine as she looked back and forth between the two partners. Steve was still glaring at her but Danny was staring at Steve with wide eyes. "You're sleeping with Danny."

"Hey we're not just having sex. We're doing other things too," rebutted Steve as he wrapped his arm around Danny's waist who still remained quiet. "We're dating."

"For how long?"

"A month...maybe more," Danny finally spoke as he looked at Catherine. "Six weeks tops."

"I can't believe this."

"I can," muttered Kono under her breath and receiving twin glares from her cousin and Catherine. She simply shrugged in response and watched as Steve grabbed Catherine by the arm and pulled her into his office.

Closing the door, he leaned again it and sighed deeply. "Look Cath you can't be mad because we broke up when you left. You said so yourself you just wanted to be friends and I respected that."

"But we talk all the time," stressed Catherine. "I ask you about your life all the time and not once did you ever mention that you were currently dating Danny."

"I was afraid I would hurt you if I told you the truth."

Catherine gave him a look of dejection "Steve I'm more hurt that you hid it from me. I thought we were friends."

"We are," he replied adamantly. "At least I hope we still are. What we can't be is what we were before you left."

"Because you're with Danny."

"Yeah. I really want this to work between us."

"You care about him. You've always cared him."

"It's more than that Cath," he stated, sighing. "I need him. I just need him more than I've ever needed anyone."

"Come here you big lug," Catherine whispered softly as she pulled Steve's arm and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not mad," she stated honestly. "Just surprised that's all. I'm happy for you."

"You really mean that."

"You were my friend first Steve and you always will be. Besides, you deserve to be happy and if Danny gives you that happiness then who am I to try and take that away."

Placing a friendly kiss on her forehead, Steve pulled away with a soft smile. "Thank you Catherine, for understanding."

"Anytime," she replied with a smile of her own as she followed him out of the office and back over to the rest of the team. She watched as Steve took his place back at Danny's side and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"Everything good," Danny asked Catherine warily.

Catherine's grin was wide as she responded. "Everything's great."

Her smile put him at ease before he turned his attention towards Steve. "And are we...okay," he asked his partner with the same wary tone.

"Danno we are more than okay," Steve replied as he lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against Danny's who eagerly responded.

They pulled apart with matching smiles on their faces. "That's great," nodded Danny.

"No, it's perfect."

Catherine and Chin let out a begrudging groan while Kono rolled her eyes at the pair. "You guys are so sweet it's disgusting."

Steve's smile only grew wider. "Thanks."

This time it was Catherine who rolled her eyes as she turned towards the pair and focused on Danny. "Anyways Danny I just want to apologize again for this morning."

Danny shrugged. "Like I said no big deal," he stated nonchalantly. "No harm no foul right. Besides, maybe next time the goof will remember to lock the door when he leaves the house," he growled as he waved an accusing hand in Steve's direction.

"Hey I did lock the door."

"Then how did Catherine get in?"

Catherine smiled sheepishly as she reached down into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "I used my key," she answered, showing them the keyring.

Danny frowned as he looked up at Steve. "She has a key."

Steve simply shrugged. "Well she did spend a lot of time at my place when we were together so I gave her a key."

Catherine immediately noticed Danny's tone at the thought of her having a key and wanted nothing more to make everything okay. She meant what she said about being happy for Steve and she didn't want her ownership of a key to come between the new couple. "Guys I can give back the key. It's no problem," she offered, holding up the key but her hand was instantly pushed back down by Steve. "I mean if it makes either of you uncomfortable."

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with letting you keep the key," Steve replied completely oblivious to the stares coming from his teammates. "Besides, Danny doesn't mind."

"Are you sure?" she asked Danny nervously but it was Steve that answered for him.

"Of course."

Realizing that Steve was completely unaware of his feelings towards the key situation Danny simply let out a deep sigh and gave Catherine a smile. It wasn't her fault that his boyfriend was a dense idiot. "Yeah," he stated. "That's fine but maybe next time call before you come over. Wouldn't want to find myself in more embarrassing predicaments," he suggested.

"Oh Danny trust me when I say that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing at all," she stated, smiling coyly as her eyes roamed over Danny's body. No longer embarrassed by the morning's events she had time to finally appreciate the sight she had seen. Catherine always thought Danny was a handsome man but seeing him naked confirmed just how fit he actually was. Steve was a very lucky man indeed.

Kono leaned in closer and whispered in Catherine's ear. "Really," she asked inquisitively.

"Really. Totally wouldn't mind walking in on him again," Catherine replied suggestively as she gave Danny a wink. Kono grinned, giving Danny a nod of appreciation which caused Danny to blush and Steve to stand in front of Danny blocking his view from the women. "I do have a key and all."

"Give me back the key now," growled Steve, his eye twitching slightly at the thought of Catherine seeing Danny naked for a second time.

Sighing dramatically, Catherine removed the key from her key-chain and handed it back to Steve. "Ruin all my fun why don't ya."

Shoving the key into his pocket, Steve grabbed Danny's arm and began dragging him to the door. "We're going to get lunch," he barked as they moved away, not realizing that it was only ten in the morning.

Over his shoulder Danny mouthed a 'Thank you' to Catherine who winked at him again in response. She was somewhat saddened that Steve no longer wanted to be with her but even she couldn't deny how perfect Steve and Danny were together. Catherine couldn't even imagining trying to come in between the two men. Besides, now she had images of both men naked in her head to keep her company on those lonely Hawaiian nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if anyone wants to right a smutty sequel where Steve and Danny go at in the shower and Steve states no one else can ever see Danny ever again has the go ahead. I won't mind at all.


End file.
